User talk:Burrito Loco
Sky's the limit. Unless Vernor Brown can get his work off the ground that is. Then who knows? Until then we'll stick with blue as we push the frontiers of space and knowledge, the descendants of -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Standing around six foot tall and with a solid frame around 250 to 275 pounds, Burrito Loco is a sight to behold. He tends to be found in a truly ancient flight jacket rumored to be lined with something slightly more durable than the leather shell, such as steel plates and mail. Under this jacket two handguns are tucked away in a shoulder holster, which are rarely seen and are never removed from his person. He wears cargo pants which are perennially loaded with a grand assortment of random odds and ends. Supposedly he has an assortment of weapons secreted on his person in addition to the guns. Burrito Loco's appearance does not belie the over fifty years it has seen. Shrapnel from a grenade has scarred half of his face badly. He also would display a great menagerie of assorted scars if seen without his customary attire. Burrito Loco was born on Tinkspoit where he joined the militia at an early age where he made a name for himself in both in the air and on the ground. By twenty he was a successful soldier of fortune playing his trade across Skytopia. But by his thirties he developed a particular find word in that line of work, namely a conscience, which preciptated his move into the military arm of the Azure League where his great skill served him well. In this capacity he became the head of all military actions in the Azure League and founded the Elite Azure Combat Corps, a wing for the best and brightest of Azure combat pilots. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Many know of the legendary of Burrito Loco, have seen his name in headlines and heard it on the radio. He has plied the skies for longer than most of his confederates have been alive, a testament to his great skill. Yet so very few, if any, truly know his story, who he is and where he came from. Most seem to believe that he sprang fully formed from the head of some god, to wreak havoc upon the unwary. This is the story of the real Burrito Loco, who sprang not from the head of a god, but came into the world like the rest of us. The only child of Catherine Loco, Burrito Loco was born and spent his formative years on Tinkspoit out of the eye of the greater world. He did well in school and joined the local militia as soon as possible where he met Brenton Turknov, an aging warrior who chose to pass on his legacy and formidable fighting skill to the very willing pupil found in the young Burrito. Under his expert tutelage Burrito Loco quickly honed his combat skills both on the ground and in the air. However, as often happens to those in such a dangerous line of work, Brenton was killed in a pirate raid and Burrito, barely in his twenties and grieving, took to the skies as a soldier of fortune looking to make his way in the world. It was during this tenure that he made a name for himself across the whole of Skytopia and doing quite well for himself in the process. As time passed though, Burrito tired of watching his friends die and slowly developed that which is anathema to those in his line of work, a conscience. The final straw came when a mercenary armada raided Burrito's home leaving his parents and girlfriend among the dead. Thus, Burrito saw fit to retire from the trade, leaving it to the new crop of mercenaries to carry on without him. Now in his thirties, with a simmering hatred of mercenaries and the soft, money grubbers who failed to protect his home from them, Burrito joined up with the armed division of the Azure League dedicated to protecting their airspace from pirates and anyone else intending harm to those less able to defend themselves determined not to see more families rent asunder. Using the prestige earned in his earlier years he founded the Elite Azure Combat Corps, a wing recognizing the best and brightest pilots in the League. A little over 20 years' time saw Burrito Loco risen through the ranks until he found himself at the top, overseeing the defense of Azure airspace from pirate, factional and any other incursions that might occur. Now comfortably over fifty, Burrito has largely retired from day to day duties and spends his time fending off pirates and young guns trying to prove themselves against the legendary Burrito Loco. He has also landed an honorary emeritus professorship at the Flight School where he teaches advanced combat tactics. When not in the cockpit or classroom, Burrito Loco can often be found lazing about the Rotor and Props, a most legendary skyrate dive, where he serves as "Old Uncle Burrito" and tries to keep the impetuous youths from harming themselves and others and provide them with his hard earned wisdom, though knowing that most will, as he did, ignore it completely. He is also still called on by the Azure League for extraordinary jobs, such as running security for the new visitors to Skytopia and serving as an elder statesman in diplomatic matters. Today the large Donkey can almost always be found wearing his incredibly old and battered leather flight jacket, emblazoned with the patches of the many groups, wings and organizations he has flown with in his many years, which rumor has lined with steel mail for added protection. Under the jacket can be found a brace of hand guns in a shoulder holster, weapons rarely, but expertly wielded and never more than arms' reach from Burrito's person. He can also usually be spotted with cargo trousers in which can be found any manner of items from one sighting to the next. It has been rumored that the two guns carried are but the tip of Burrito Loco's arsenal of assorted weaponry, but no one has lived to report back. Beyond his customary garb, he is readily identified by his solid, six foot, 265 pound frame and the scars covering the right side of his face after an unfortunate encounter with shrapnel from a grenade during his days as a mercenary and half of a missing ear, lost at an indeterminate time, early in his career. If one could see under his clothing, they would encounter a whole network of scars earned over the years making his body look more like some horribly convoluted road map than the hide of a living creature. He has settled into an old Avenger class craft dubbed the "Crazy Little Donkey" which he pours countless hours into and has made into the premier combat craft in Skytopia. To the uneducated eye, it looks to be a much maligned and poorly maintained craft covered in weld scars and precious little paint after its years of service. However a closer inspection reveals a plane in better working order than most any in existence. He refuses to let anyone else touch it, let alone work on it and is the only person alive who knows what makes it tick after the extensive and fundamental modifications that have been made to it. On a related note, he takes great pains to teach young pilots about their own craft, as he feels it is of utmost importance that a pilot be self sufficient and not have to rely on others to maintain their plane. This behavior exemplifies the mellowed and fatherly position that Burrito Loco has taken on, in sharp contrast with his heady, early and carefree days. He now strives to make his legacy one of building and teaching rather than one of death and chaos wrought on the field of battle, though he knows there is little to no chance of ever erasing it despite his attempts to downplay it. Plane FAQ edits Hey there, I just added a bit of info to the Tier 6 plane list, let me know if I got the tone/content right. Cheers Skybrary Admin? Hey BL, just noticed that you're still designated as an Admin here on the Skybrary. Any desire to keep that level of access? --Calvin November t/ on 06:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC)